Conventionally, an electronic component supply body in which a ring frame and a large number of electronic component chips are bonded onto an adhesive sheet has been widely used for shipping and mounting electronic component chips such as semiconductor chips and piezoelectric elements.
In the Patent Document 1 identified below, a ring-like frame for cutting with a dicing machine and a semiconductor wafer are bonded onto an adhesive sheet having an ultraviolet-curing adhesive layer. Then, the semiconductor wafer is pelletized to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. Subsequently, a site on the adhesive sheet onto which the frame for cutting with the dicing machine is bonded is shielded from light and a region thereof onto which the semiconductor chips are bonded is irradiated with ultraviolet rays. Adhesive strength between the adhesive sheet and the frame for cutting with the dicing machine is maintained because a bonded portion therebetween is shielded from light. However, adhesive force in a portion irradiated with the ultraviolet rays is decreased because the adhesive layer therein is cured. Therefore, the semiconductor chips can be easily separated in this design.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-274336.
However, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 causes the adhesive sheet to get wrinkled in some cases. Due to this effect, the semiconductor chips bonded onto the adhesive sheet can tilt randomly. As a result, they cannot be picked up by suction in some cases. In addition, in image recognition for picking up the semiconductor chips, false recognition may occur in some cases.